Killian and Cats
by happynfluffy
Summary: Emma notices Killian's affection for a certain animal.


It was by accident alone that she first noticed his affinity. They had, until recently, shared every lunch together – whether at Granny's or at her (really their) apartment. But things at the station had gotten a bit hectic and she had been too busy to stop for lunch that week. Killian understood of course and had waved away her concern for him and assured her that he could eat lunch by himself if she needed to attend to her duties unimpeded.

That Friday, Emma had finally caught up and was excited that she could surprise Killian. She hurried down to the docks to look for him since she knew that he ventured down there to think whenever he got bored of sitting in the apartment. She stopped short at the sight that met her eyes.

Killian was sitting at a small picnic table, a book on the table with his hook holding open the page. He was clearly just sitting down to lunch but it was his companion that caused her curiosity. Next to the book sat an orange and white tabby cat, clearly a stray, nibbling on what looked to be a piece of the ham from Killian's sandwich. She could hear him talking quietly to the cat and she looked on in shock as he reached up and stroked the cat's head.

The cat noticed her approach and straightened up warily. As she got right next to the table, the cat gave her one last look and jumped down from the table and scampered off.

"Hey" Emma said.

Killian gave her the smile she loved so much, "Hello love, fancy meeting you here. This is a nice surprise."

"Yep, I _finally_ got through with all that work and thought you might like some company. Looks like you found someone to replace me" she teased.

Killian mindlessly scratched behind his ear, "No one could ever replace you in my affections, love. It was just a stray who rather liked the smell of my lunch. I would enjoy sharing it with you much more."

Emma thought nothing more about the site of Killian and the cat and they had an enjoyable day.

About a week later, Killian and Emma had just finished their dinner and were cleaning up. They had settled into a harmonious routine and Killian was preparing to take the trash out. She once again noticed something out of the ordinary. He had neglected to put the fat cuttings from their meat into the trash and instead had placed them on a paper plate. As he gathered the garbage bag on his hook, he picked up the plate with his hand and headed out the door to deposit the trash in the bin in the alley. Curiosity got the better of her and so Emma proceeded to follow behind him quietly so that he would not notice.

She peered around the corner of the building and saw Killian dump the trash in the bin. Then he bent down and put the plate on the ground. She could hear his soft "Here kitty kitty" as he called for the alley cats. She saw a couple of cats crowd around the plate that he had brought. He bent and stroked one of the cats on the head and then she heard him say "Now there, isn't that better?" before he started to stand again.

Emma darted back inside and acted like she was just finishing up the task of cleaning the kitchen. Killian came back in and gave her a peck on the cheek. She refrained from asking him about the cats and went to snuggle up with him on the couch while they watched their favorite TV show.

The next time she saw Killian interact with a cat, they had just finished breakfast at Granny's. Leroy came rushing in and claiming that there was trouble with Archie and Pongo. It seems that Pongo had chased Grace's cat up a tree and Grace was distraught. Jefferson was threatening to muzzle Pongo and Archie was trying to defuse the situation without success. Emma and Killian followed Leroy out to the commotion.

Emma was able to calm Jefferson down. Killian suggested that she and Archie remove Pongo from beneath the tree. The two of them were able to distract Pongo and Archie then took him away, apologizing profusely to Grace. Despite the absence of Pongo, the cat was so terrified that it would not move.

"Do you have a ladder?" Killian asked Jefferson who nodded and went to retrieve it.

They were able to get the ladder against the tree and Emma insisted on going up to retrieve the cat. Once she reached the branch, the cat hissed and clawed at her. "Son of a…" Emma exclaimed as the cat scratched her. She came back down the ladder.

Killian said, "Let me try love" and proceeded to climb the ladder. When he reached the cat, he quietly spoke to the cat as he held his hand out palm up. After a few sniffs, the cat rubbed it's head against his hand. Killian then reached out and grabbed the cat gently. He tucked it under his hooked arm and proceeded down to the waiting crowd.

"Here you go Grace" he said as he handed her the cat. She thanked him and ran off as Jefferson followed her. Leroy just gave a "huh" and went off to find more gossip or destruction to report.

"How did you do that?" Emma asked.

Killian shrugged. "It was nothing. How about we attend to that scratch" He grabbed her hand and gently led her towards their apartment.

Emma paced the apartment making sure she had everything in order. Killian was due back any minute. She had successfully talked David and Henry into distracting him for a few hours. Killian had been reluctant to go once he found out she had a rare day completely off but she had insisted that she needed a few hours to herself. She took a deep breath and then let it out as she heard the keys in the door.

Killian walked in and saw her standing there with a smile on her face. He walked over and gave her a quick kiss. "I've missed you love"

Emma rolled her eyes, "You were only gone a few hours".

"Hours apart from you are like decades without sunshine" He grinned at her. Emma just rolled her eyes.

She let him get settled and then she sat next to him, her feet tucked under her. "Killian?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you ever get lonely her in the apartment when I am at work?" Emma asked.

Killian looked up at her. He started to talk but then he stopped, thinking through his words carefully. "Swan, I am quite happy being here with you and I would not trade it for anything. It is just that I often miss the noise and comraderie. I am used to a shipful of crew to have discourse with and now I am left to my own machinations. But you and Henry are everything to me and I quite enjoy your company."

Emma's heart stuttered just a little. She did not think she could ever express her appreciation for the devotion he gave her and the lengths that he went to for her to have a home. He always tried to spare her feelings if he felt that it would burden her to hear his own.

"Wait here" she said.

"Swan what?" he started to questions.

She put her finger on his lips, "Just wait here and close your eyes" she told him with a twinkle in her eye.

He nipped at her finger, "Aye".

Emma ran to the bedroom and opened the door. She scooped up her present and then went back into the living room. She took a moment to take him in, with his mussed hair and dark eyelashes resting on his cheek, a smirk playing at his lips. She loved this man so much. She dumped the present in his lap and said "Ok, you can open your eyes"

Killian looked down and the smile he gave was enough to brighten the cloudiest day. In his lap was a tiny black kitten with a red bow around it's neck. It's left eye was slightly scarred. Otherwise it was perfect in every way and was already purring as Killian stroked it's little head with his hand.

"Swan?" He looked up at her with a question in his too blue eyes.

Emma smiled. "I noticed you seem to like cats, even though you deny it every time I ask. I went to the animal shelter and saw this little girl. All her litter mates were adopted but she had two strikes against her. No one wanted to adopt a black cat with a messed up eye. I thought you might like to add her to our little family. What do you think?"

Killian huffed out a breath and tried to hold back the tears in his eyes. "I think she is perfect love. Thank you"

"So what would you like to name her?" She asked.

Killian thought for a moment. Then he chuckled a little. "I think she will be Luna. You, Emma, are my sun and my stars and she will be my moon."

"Luna it is then" Emma said as she cuddled next to Killian and his new kitten.

Later that evening, Emma came out of the bathroom to get in bed. The sight that met her almost melted her heart. Killian lay back against the headboard, his book clearly forgotten as he dozed quietly. Luna sat in the middle of his chest curled into a little ball with her head resting on his fingers.


End file.
